In order to develop exposed photographic film, it is necessary to contact the film with a number of solutions including a developer, fix and wash solution. One way to contact the film with these solutions is to attach a leader card to the lead end of one or more filmstrips and pull or tow the leader card through a film processor which contains the various solutions. When the leader card is pulled through the film processor, the film is likewise pulled through the film processor behind the leader card. The film is pulled through tanks containing the various developing solutions. After the film has been contacted by the developing solutions, the film is dried and is caused to exit the film processor.
Typically, the film exits the film processor in long strips, with the leader card still attached, and falls into a receptacle. An operator periodically takes the strips of film from the receptacle, with the leader card attached, and manually removes the filmstrips from the leader card. The film can then be inserted into a photographic printer to make prints of the images stored on the developed film.